bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NayrianKnight/The Dragonborn and the Swords - Part 4
What Draxis saw when he looked back was his worst nightmare incarnate. A huge, shadowy, cloaked figure approached Orna. It swiped at her with a massive claw, sending her flying several yards away. She landed hard, and was barely alive. "NOOOOO!" Draxis stopped fighting, dropped his swords, and ran toward Orna. He barrelled through friend and foe alike, not stopping until he reached his beloved. "Orna, say something, please!" Draxis held Orna in his arms. She was hardly breathing, her eyes closed and her body bruised and bloody. A large knight clad in white armor approached them. Without looking at the knight, Draxis handed Orna over to the knight. "Get her to safety." The knight took Orna and left. Rage began to fill Draxis as he looked over the battlefield. Energy, pure and vicious, began to flow through his body. A single tear streamed down Draxis's face as the same entity that nearly killed Orna approached him. Before the creature attacked, Draxis took a long hard stare at it. The creature stopped, and slowly back away, almost as if in fear of the Dragonborn before it. Draxis turned toward the battefield, his eyes changed. His slit pupils changed from black to a dull gold. His green corneas became more iridescent, with faint wisps of deep purple along the edges. The whites of his eyes, oddly enough, turned as black as night. His teeth sharpened further and his wings began to glow. His tail was whipping wildly. Then, out of nowhere, he let out a bloodcurdling scream. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Out of nowhere, an electrifying god weilding a katana appeared. "Finally, a foe that seems worthy enough to cross blades with. Prepare to d-" Before the god could finish, Draxis impaled the god with his tail. After removing the once godly corpse, much of the fight stopped, and all stared in awe at Draxis. He had just killed a god faster than anyone had before him. He then let the same scream as before, but this time there was an explosion of light. When the light dissapated, Draxis had changed into something majestic and horrific. Standing 60 meters tall was a dragon with golden scales. Its powerful arms and strong, double-kneed legs were connect to its upright, almost humanoid frame. Its claws were like giant sythes. Steming from its wrists and the sides of its waist were trios of webbed spines. Sprouting from its back was a pair of immense wings, casting an ominous shadow onto the battefield. Its twin tails, powerful yet slender, were long. The ends were tipped with a single spike on each, and each spike was surrounded by crown a crown of spines, as if they were claws. On its head were seven horns: the two in the back curved backward then up, the next four were straight and increasing in size, and the center one in the front was long and slightly curved and singled-edged like a katana. Its lower jaw could split into two, and its mouth was filled with teeth as sharp as spears. Its eyes were just like how Draxis's were when he impaled that god. But that is because the dragon IS Draxis, and according to ancient Dragonic texts, Draxis turned into a kind of dragon known as the God Bahamut. All on the battlefield just stood in place, unassure as to whose side Draxis was now fighting for. He looked down at a god standing by his feet. He squashed it, then let out a mighty roar. "HRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" Any rational thoughts left in the minds of the gods vanished as the began to run. Draxis gave chase, skewering, slashing, and crushing any gods he found. Some of the larger gods attacked, only meeting their death. Draxis even dropped one from a great height, crushing smaller gods. Across the battlefield, that knight had gotten to a portal with Orna. For a brief moment, Orna reganed some consciousness, and spoke a single sentence: "I am honored...to be carrying...your child..." She then fell unconscious again before the knight stepped trough the portal. Although it was a great distance away, Draxis heard it as clear as day, shedding a single tear. Then, Draxis fired an enormous beam of energy from his maw. It began to split, and each of the hundreds of smaller beams connected with a god. When each connected, it exploded, turning whatever it hit to dust. Soon, few gods were left standing after the thousands masacred by Draxis. After letting out another massive roar, there was another explosion of light. Once it clear, a hundred feet above the ground, a giant rainbow crystal appeared. In the center, in feadle position, was Draxis. Orbiting the crystal was a longsword that looked like it was made of the same material; the other was a golden claymore. The claymore disappeared, but the longsword flew across the sky and dug itself into the ground a few yards away from the portals. Then, the crystal vanished many miles away into a location guarded by a massive metal wall. --- A few days later, in the newly populated land of Elgaia, Orna finally woke up. She noticed that she was in a hospital. Just then, the claymore appeared in her lap, along with a map of Grand Gaia and a note. It read: "Orna, my power was too great for anyone to try and use, so I seal two parts of it in this sword, four more in another, and my body in a cyrstal hidden somewhere in Grand Gaia. The map will show the decendent who wields both swords where I am. I love you." Orna then knew that the sword was to be given to her child once he was born. \/\/\/\/\/ "Soon, the child was born, and he was given the sword, then his son, and so on until my father got it, then me. The other sword was found by the First Summoner, Grahdens's master and my great-grandfather. That sword was also passed down until my mother got it, then me. And that little sis, is the story of my swords." Luly let out a big yawn. "That was a great story big bro. Night-night." Luly fell asleep within seconds. Leonidas walked over to Lorand, who was on tonight's watch. "So you finally got the story right this time." "That I did, Gramps, that I did." "Will you ever find Draxis?" "Probably. He's most likely somewhere here in Lizeria." "Well, good night Leonidas." "Night Gramps." Leo walked over to his sleeping bag and crawled in. Taking one last look at the map, he closed his eyes. Leo began to think. Hopefully I'll find both Draxis AND Orna. Category:Blog posts